


2016 Reliquum in Ignem

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dumpster Fire 2016, Filk, Fire, Gen, Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Kill it with fire; it's the only way to be sure it stays dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original song: [Eyes of the Eagles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzVy1INrI4A), by Leslie Fish  
> [Lyrics & Chords](http://www.prometheus-music.com/eli/filk/eagles.html), hosted at Prometheus Music with permission.

_Chorus_ : Burn, baby, burn, from our sorrows we can learn  
We have room for some more on the pyre  
Burn, baby, burn, that it never may return  
We will cast last year’s losses into fire

Metal bin, big green bin, in back alleys we begin  
Fill it full for a match to ignite  
Let it spark, in the dark, For it’s here we make our mark  
Let it mark how we mourn in its light.

(Chorus)

All the news telling who’s in the line for interviews  
When our rights and our heroes are lost  
With a scoff, with a cough, tell the pundits to fuck off  
We’ll decide for ourselves what they cost.

(Chorus)

Say their names, those of fame, and the ones who own the blame  
‘Til the tears fall like rain from your eyes  
When you feel you can’t deal, you fall to the ground and kneel  
Shout your rage and your pain to the skies.

(Chorus)

If you’re fans, if you’re trans, let the fire warm your hands  
If you’re queer, Black, or Muslim as well  
All the lies, all the cries; Let our grief now vaporize  
Let this dumpster of flames go to Hell.

 _Final Chorus_ : Burn, baby, burn, from our sorrows we can learn  
We have room for some more on the pyre  
Burn, baby, burn, that it never may return  
We will cast last year’s losses into fire  
Yes, we will cast 2016 into fire


End file.
